Adventure of Sinbad and Seira
by Mitsuyuki-Hime
Summary: 14 years ago, before the tale of Aladdin and Alibaba began, the first dungeon appeared. Many people entered the dungeon, but none left with their lives. When people started to give up on the dungeon, it opened, its conqueror just a mere boy. However, this story starts before this event, where we meet our main character. This is the start of the Adventure of Sinbad and Seira. OCx...
1. Prologue: Her Name Is Seira

Prologue: Her Name Is Seira

**Hey guys, it's Mitsu again! ^_^**** Sorry I haven't done anything noteworthy lately. ****இ****_****இ**** I don't feel like a worthy author with all my setbacks! T^T I swear to God, Ra, the Rukh, Il Ilah, and the Soul King that I will finish updating all my FanFictions before the end of this year! DX Anywho, I'm really into Magi right now... So here's a FanFiction I made from reading and watching all things Magi! XD**

**Enjoy~ ****( ﾟｏ⌒)**

"Is it really time?"

"Yes."

"… Very well, but what about him?"

"Oh, he will be alright with me. Why, are you worried?"

"What you might do to him while I'm gone, yes."

"Hey! Have faith in me, will you?"

"When you finally get together with her, sure."

"… You're mean, you know that?"

"Yup!"

* * *

><p>Fourteen years ago, before the tale of Aladdin and Alibaba began, a strange building rose from the depths of the ocean. <em>It <em>was the first of its kind in all of history. It was discovered in the strait between Partevia and Reim. Before people knew it, everyone called the mysterious building a _dungeon._

The two great powers, the Partevia and Reim Empires were worked over conquering it. Scientists and soldiers alike took an immediate interest in it and, before long, there were two thousand researchers who came to investigate the strange phenomenon and over ten thousand men who challenged it. Their curiosity and arrogance soon led them to explore the dungeon. However, none from those two thousand scientists or ten thousand soldiers who entered the dungeon left with their lives, which caused people to refer to it as "the hole of death".

When people started to give up on the Dungeon, the door to the Dungeon opened. Imagine the surprise of everyone when they found out the one who conquered the dungeon was just a mere boy.

But that's not where our story starts, no. We're going to go back to before the dungeon was conquered. Going back one year, where we meet our main character.

This is the start of the Adventure of Sinbad and Seira.

* * *

><p>The Dark Continent is famous for two things. One, it is known as the place where Fanalis come from, and two, it is the home of the Great Rift. The Great Rift got its name because sunlight doesn't reach the Rift, even thought it should. The Rift is so wide that one side is not visible from the other. So to travel within the Rift, a person must depend on their hearing and smelling senses.<p>

Which is why it's _really _not advised to fall into it by accident. Unfortunately, our main character does not like to listen to people when they talk a lot like this.

From above the Great Rift, a scream could be heard, getting closer and closer until it suddenly stops with the sound of a thud and the sight of puffs of dust.

"Ow…" A groan could be heard from the figure sprawled on the ground. With a push, figure got up and brushed the dirt off their clothes. Looking up at where the sky should be, the figure cupped their hands and shouted, "Just had to get back at me for that comment, didn't you?!"

After a pregnant moment of silence, the figure just sighed and started walking before smashing into a rock wall and falling to the ground.

Holding their injured nose, the figure yelled, "Are you kidding me?!" The figure just hopped right back up and turned around 180º. Striding forward to who knows where.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, our main character has changed their pace from striding to running to walking and finally, to pathetically crawling with what little strength they had left. With each tug of the arms and kick of the feet, the figure moaned, "I. Hate. Him. So. Much. Right. Now."<p>

Then, somewhere in front of the crawling person, a click of a doorknob was heard. A door opened and a dark figure stark against the bright doorway suddenly appeared.

The figure revealed to be a man who wore loose green and white clothing and long boots. He also had a feminine face and long braid with a large white feather at the end, along with a smaller braid partially covered by a floppy green hat with another feather hanging from the side. He blinked at the familiar white Rukh that he hadn't seen for awhile and looked down at our main character in surprise.

"Ah, is that you, Seira?" He asked while leaning down at the sprawled figure.

"Yunan." Seira mumbled softly, face flat against the earth.

"Hmm?" Yunan leaned down closer to the figure on the ground.

Seira suddenly shot up and grabbed Yunan's long braid. With a sharp tug, Yunan was pulled face to face with Seira. In the light, a feminine face framed by taupe hair was revealed. Her calm sepia brown eyes didn't match the dark smile that went with them.

"It was _such_ a nice thing for you to tell me that you moved your home this far in the Continental Rift." Seira said sarcastically at Yunan who looked fearful at the close proximity between him and the girl whose Rukh radiated her killer intent.

The man chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "I thought he told you about that."

"No, he just told me you would be there to pick me up." Seira's smile grew darker. "And of course, you forgot."

Yunan sweatdropped furiously at her accusation. "I-I'm sorry, Seira." He knew that he should have at least _tried_ to remember to pick her up. Especially since her magoi was low every time he dropped her in the Continental Rift and she had a temper that rivaled a Maurenian Sabertooth tiger's.

"How would you feel if I forgot how much you loved that long hair of yours?" Seira said, brandishing a long dagger at Yunan, near where his braid met his neck. "I'm sure you'd look much better with short hair."

"Please, not my hair!" Yunan pleaded and desperately tried pulling his braid out of Seira's tight grip. "I'll make up for it, Seira! I'll do anything! Just don't cut my hair!"

"Anything, you say?" Seira's dagger disappeared and she let go of Yunan's hair, grasping his shoulders instead. "Well then," Seira leaned closer to Yunan, her lips grazing his ear. "What I want is…"

Yunan's face turned flush at her actions. "Y-yes?"

A loud growl echoed through the Continental Rift and Seira collapsed on Yunan. "Food. Feed me, Yunan, I'm starving."

Yunan blinked in astonishment, then looked down, smiling kindly at the brunette.

"Of course, Seira."


	2. Ch 1: His Name is Yunan

Chapter One: His Name is Yunan

**Happy New Year, everyone! ^_^ Thank you kndfan101, itachilover17, The Holy Pineapple, Amaere, magifan925033, and Ch3wyPanda for favoriting my story! Thank you to those who are following as well!**

**Reviews shall be answered at the bottom, however, since MagentaPeace's answer to her question is something a lot of you might want to know, I'm answering it here!  
><strong>

**Age of**** Known Characters:**

Seira - 9 (Yes she's nine years old :3)

Sinbad - 14

Yunan - No one freaking knows, so I'm not gonna bother :P

**And here's Chapter 1, so please enjoy~! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well, we're here." Yunan said, holding a side of his hat.<p>

Seira whistled and put her hand up to provide shade for her eyes, "Wow, it's big."

Yunan tilted his head up as well. "Indeed it is."

They stood in front of a tall building. It was so tall that Seira and Yunan had to crane their necks just to see half of it. The tall building occupied at least half of the island it rested upon. A flight of stairs led to the entrance that was glowing white.

"That's one amazing dungeon you raised right there, Yunan." Seira complimented, turning to the magi.

Yunan nodded, but pouted soon after. "Too bad no one's conquered it yet."

Seira giggled as a strong gust of wind blew, sending chills up her back. She shivered, rubbing her upper arms. "You know, it might be because of the cold weather in this place, you ever think of that?"

"I'm sure plenty of people around here just have the right clothing to brave this harsh weather, Seira." Yunan remarked. "I suggest you follow them in suit, literally."

"But I like my clothes." She pouted and looked down at her attire.

Seira wore a white haori and detached sleeves held by golden cuff bracelets on her upper arms, leaving the shoulders bare. The back part of her haori fluttered around her, along with her long carmine red pleated skirt, the front half removed to allow movement for the legs and an auburn sash tied with a giant bow was wrapped around her waist to ensure the skirt wouldn't fall. Her legs were covered by white knee-high stockings with black slits and metal gladiator sandals were tied tightly to her feet with thin maroon ribbons.

"Well you shouldn't be complaining then, should you?" Yunan teased, lightly jabbing her right shoulder with his stave.

She slapped away Yunan's stave and huffed, crossing her arms and holding her elbows. Seira walked up the steps of the dungeon and placed her hand next to the entrance.

"Careful, Seira." Yunan warned the brunette. "One accident and you'll be stuck there for some time, even I wouldn't be able to get you out with ease."

Seira turned her head to look at him. "I'll be fine, Yunan." She turned back to the dungeon. "It's just…" A smile marred on her face, "The dungeon feels fiery and sharp…" A wistful look appeared and a sense of recognition filled her, "like lightning."

Yunan smiled as well. "This is the dungeon of Baal, after all."

She turned back to Yunan, giving him a piercing stare. "You know what I mean."

Yunan merely continued to smile at Seira.

Loud voices rang from behind Yunan, getting closer with each thundering march.

"Hey!" A sharp voice shouted and Seira and Yunan looked up at the new arrivals. "Who dares come to this island?! This dungeon is property of the Partevia!"

An army of soldiers stood before Seira and Yunan with stoic faces and armed to the teeth. A man wearing an extravagantly decorated helmet with a large red feather on the top appeared to have been the one who spoke to the two and the general of the army.

Seira jumped down the stairs of the dungeon and landed next to Yunan. "We are just mere fishers passing by and saw this spire in the midst of the ocean. We were curious and decided to investigate such a beautiful building." The magi lied smoothly and smiled gently at the men.

The general pointed his sword at them and his army followed in suit. "Don't lie to me, plebeian!" He spat out, quite literally as some of it landed on Seira's face. "I saw no ship on the shore before arriving, so tell me! Who exactly are you?! Spies from the Reim Empire?!"

Seira wiped away the spit with her hand and flicked it away, sticking her tongue out in disgust at the smell of wine now on her fingertips and face.

Yunan stepped closer to the general, placing a hand on his own chest where his heart should be. "We mean no harm to you at all, sir."

"Lies! How dare you speak that way to a Partevian general?! I shall punish you for your insolence!" The general yelled and raised his sword to hit Yunan.

Seira jumped in front of Yunan and jutted out her right elbow, so her upper arm was in front of her face. The incoming blade fell down and was blocked by her bracelet, the two metals screeching against each other and sparks flying between them.

"Hey now," the brunette said quietly, her bangs covering her eyes, "the only one who can hit Yunan," she looked up and glared coldly at the general, "is me." With that, she shoved the man, who stumbled back into his soldiers.

"You stupid wench!" The general hissed and looked to his soldiers, pointing at two of them. "Seize this woman for her audacity!"

The two soldiers ran toward Seira, who stood in a back stance, her feet spread wide and tense fists ready for combat.

One soldier reached her first, thrusting forward his spear towards her shoulder. Seira sidestepped to the right, dodging the spear and the soldier that held it. As the soldier passed Seira, she roundhouse kicked him, sending him flying to the stairs of the dungeon and knocking him out cold.

The second soldier came from her left, aiming his sword at her abdomen. Seira ducked under the horizontal slice and kneed the man in the gut, causing him to cough up saliva and collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"You insolent woman!" The general growled and looked at his men. "Don't just stand there, get her!"

The entire army gave a loud battlecry and charged forward, their general following in suit after a moment.

Seira smirked and gestured with her hands tauntingly. "Come on then." The Rukh around her glowed a dangerous red.

A hand clapped on Seira's shoulder. "I think it's time for us to leave." Yunan stated nonchalantly.

The two of them vanished in a flash of light just as the general stabbed the air where they once stood.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, Yunan!" Seira shrugged Yunan's hand off her shoulder angrily. "I had that fight!"<p>

Yunan frowned slightly, "Against an entire Partevian army?"

Seira crossed her arms. "Of course."

The magi sighed and shook his head. The girl did not know when to stop her need to protect those she held dear.

"By the way, where are we?" The brunette asked as she took in her surroundings.

The land around them was alive. Children laughed and giggled as they frolicked about and adults chased and scolded after them. Vendors shouted from their stands of their wares and prices. Yes, they all had different things to do and different places to be, however, they all had white hair, tan skin, and green eyes.

Yunan smiled. "Heliohapt, the land that touches the sun."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNN! Heliohapt, land of a certain few characters we all know and love to death! XD I'm pretty sure, I'll be able to post Chapter 2 before the end of winter break, so enjoy this for now! ^_^<strong>

**Review Replies:**

**MagentaPeace: Thank you! I wish there were more that take place during AOS, but ah well. I'm kinda glad I'm one of the only ones who've done this though. :3  
><strong>

**Amaere: That's good, thank you! Here's the update! XD**

**Tiruru: Thank you! Tiruru-san, I'm pairing her with someone... But there's a reason why it says OCx... at the end of the summary! XD Love your profile picture of Blizzard Princees btw. :3  
><strong>

**Ja ne~ ** 〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
